who needs high school?
by KogasMate4Life
Summary: I used to be called shippougirl. The whole gang is in high school. Kagome is the new girl in school and inuyasha takes an intrest in her. Watch as the wackiness insues.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not, will not, and have never owned Inuyasha and co.  
  
"Good morning Tokyo! Its 6:30 on this wonderful Monday morning" Kagome grabbed the alarm clock and threw it against the wall. "Die clock die" she muttered as she lay back down

"Kagome, get up! You're going to be late for school!" Kagome rolled over and taught the pillow some very colorful language. She stretched and fell of the bed

"Damn you mornings" She grumbled as she turned on her radio. She hopped in the shower and sang along to the song playing. She jumped out, put a towel around her head and put on her robe. She went over to her closet.

"What to wear, what to wear" she decided on a tight black happy bunny wife beater that said 'I'm not crazy I just have issues', a pair of black baggy jeans that hung low on her hips with 10 pockets,3 chains and 2 bondage straps, and her black combat boots that went up to her knees.

She threw her 3 color hair into a high ponytail. Her hair went down to the back of her knees and had electric blue highlights in it. Her bangs were bright red and went down to her chin.

She sat down at her desk and did her makeup. She put on some black eyeliner and grey eye shadow. She put on a little bit of light brown lip gloss, grabbed her black leather flasher trench coat and headed down stairs.

She kissed her mom and grabbed a cereal bar and her Discman. She blasted Linkin Park as she headed to the garage. She mounted her red and black Suzuki, revved it up and blew out of the garage and toward the school. "Just another day in hell."

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Authors note

Hey guys! Sry this isn't a chapter. I have the evil disease writer's block. I feel really bad about not being able to update. I am going over a few ideas in my head right now and have started a new chapter. It will be out ASAP I SWEAR. I love u guys! Thanks for the reviews. JA ne!  
  
KogasMate4Life


	3. meet inuyasha

Disclaimer: I get ok? I. Do. Not. Own. Inuyasha. Please quit reminding me?  
  
"Little brother, get your ass up! You're going to be late for school!"  
  
"Thanks for the news, Now how about the weather?!"  
  
As you can see, Inuyasha isn't much of a morning person. He rolled out of bed and on to his phone.  
  
"What a great way to start the morning."  
  
Inuyasha winced as rays of sun flew into his eyes.  
  
"Mornings should die a slow and painful death"  
  
Inuyasha sat up slowly as his hair formed a silver curtain around his face. He got up from the floor all the while wearing his infamous scowl. He hopped in the shower, hopped out, and got dressed.  
  
He wore a tight red wife beater and a pair of black baggy jeans with: a chain for his wallet. He glanced at the clock and saw it said 7:30.  
  
"SHIT! I'm going to be late!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He ran down stairs to the garage and grabbed his helmet and his leather jacket off the counter on his way to the garage. He jumped on his Harley and sped toward the beloved hell hole he called school. He was pretty sure he broke at least 3 laws on his way to school.  
  
He pulled into the school with fifteen minutes to spare. His best friend's Sango and Miroku pulled in on either side of him. Sango's Harley was black with magenta flames while Miroku's was black with deep purple flames. They matched his eyes. Inuyasha's Harley was black with red flames.  
  
"Hey lech, slayer. Wassup?" Inuyasha was very proud of the nicknames he had bestowed upon his friends. He called Miroku the lech because he could never keep his hands to himself. ESPECIALLY around Sango.  
  
He called Sango the slayer because her first reaction to most things, mostly Miroku, was violence.  
  
"Hey Dogboy" Miroku and Sango said simultaneously. (a/n: if you can't figure out why they call him Dogboy then you shouldn't be reading this fic. So just put the mouse down and walk away. -)  
  
Inuyasha just growled in annoyance. They all walked to first period together.


	4. First day of hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

The gang strolled into class minutes late as usual. The teacher sighed as she began the morning ritual of asking for excuses.

"What's your excuse this morning Mr. Takashi?"

"Bite me" Was Inuyasha's colorful answer.

"And you, Mr. Houshi?"

"I was making sure your mom got into that cab ok".

"How about you Ms. Taijay?"

"Suck my stick".

"Yes...well...quite" was all the teacher could say.

The gang took the usual 4 seats in the back. Inuyasha was laid out on the last 2 while Sango and Miroku were in the first 2.

Kag P.O.V

'I don't see what's so different about this place' Kagome thought as she wandered the halls of Shikon high.

'Looks like the same old prison that I've been in every other year'

Author P.O.V

Kagome walked into class and handed her papers to the teacher.

"Well class, it seems we have a new student. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. Would you like to tell us about yourself?"

Kagome thought for a second the proceeded.

"I'm a 16 year-old punk, I hate preps, love rock and yes that is my Suzuki in the parking lot."

"Yes...well... quite...hmm. You can take a seat next to Inuyasha."

Kagome walked to the back of the room only to encounter Inuyasha's head in her seat.

"Excuse me...could you move your head please?"

"Not for a stupid wench like you"

"I am not a wench!"

"Suuure your not"

"I have a name ya know!"

"Really now? Then what is it?"

"It's kagome. Kagome Higurashi"

Inuyasha cracks one golden eye open to meet her blue gray ones.

"Ok. Fine. Just don't bitch anymore."

Inuyasha lifted his head up and sat up straight in the 3rd chair while kagome took a seat in the 4th one. Sango looked up from where she was beating the crap out of Miroku and looked over at the girl.

"Nice handling on dog boy. My names Sango by the way."

Sango held out her hand for kagome to take. Kagome took the hand and introduced herself as well.

"Kagome. You can call me Kag though. So uh, who's the human punching bag?"

Sango looked over her shoulder at the pathetic excuse for a man crumpled up behind her.

"Oh. That's Miroku. You should stay away from him. He's a HUGE pervert."

That's it for right now everybody. Sry but my school starts tomorrow. Love you all. Bye bye!


End file.
